


Свадьба

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Брюс Уэйн женится. Артур собирается это исправить.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 8





	Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)

«Брюс Уэйн женится», — кричат заголовки газет, и Артур сминает их, разрывает, топчет, лишь бы стереть из памяти ненавистные слова. Многое уже забылось: имя невесты-счастливицы, отель, в котором они проведут первую брачную ночь, список гостей и заявленный порядок проведения торжества. Он помнит только сам факт и еще две вещи: время и место венчания.

Артур в гневе. Он не приглашен, хотя должен быть — хотя обязан, как лучший враг, как худший любовник, как принц преступного Готэма. Где это видано, чтобы Джокер пропустил праздник, на котором будет присутствовать Бэтмен, где Бэтмен — главная звезда вечеринки?

Грим ложится криво, но ему плевать. Накрасить получается только половину лица — на второй, мертвенно-белой, начали трястись от злости руки. Приходится так и оставить, но ничего — это даже к лучшему.

Он надевает черную органзовую фату, исшитую летучими мышами. Легкий намек, его подарок на свадьбу. Он дарит самого себя — и возможность избежать худшей ошибки в жизни Брюса Уэйна.

Не сорвет свадьбу — так убьет невесту. Ничего сложного.

Бэтмен принадлежит только ему, и это должен знать каждый.

Особенно сам Брюс.

Джокер выходит из квартиры и идет решительным шагом, пешком, к ненавистной церкви, которую лучше бы сжечь, испепелить, не оставить от нее и камня на камне за такую паскудную выходку. В руках — фокус-палочка с цветами и револьвер.

Он пробивается к алтарю сквозь толпу приглашенных гостей, которые расступаются перед ним, и никто, никто не пытается его остановить. Потому что знают — не смогут.

Отпихивает охранника, тычет дулом ему под ребра. Запрыгивает на сцену — сегодня будет его самая серьезная, самая лучшая шутка.

Подходит к Брюсу. Смотрит на него снизу вверх, заложив руки за спину.

Откидывает органзу с ненакрашенной половины лица и советует:

— Поцелуй невесту, Бэтси.

Тот щурится настороженно и не отвечает.

— Только выбери правильную, — добавляет Джокер.

Брюс заслоняет собой девчонку в белом, и Джокер чувствует влагу на щеках, но не сразу понимает, что это — слезы.

Он чуть склоняет голову на бок. Поворачивается лицом к гостям.

— Да начнется веселье, дамы и господа! — объявляет он.

И оно действительно начинается.

В хаосе, криках и шуме Джокер следит за тем, как охрана и Брюс пытаются увести девчонку в безопасное место. Он ныряет в толпу и следует за ними: тут стреляют, там стреляют, но органза словно бережет его от шальной пули.

И ему удается.

Пуля попадает девчонке ровно между бровей, и Джокер счастливо смеется.

И танцует в кровавом хаосе, не реагируя на то, как Брюс Уэйн корчится над трупом, кричит, пытаясь привлечь внимание хоть кого-то, похожего на медика.

Позже он оценит всю прелесть свадебного подарка.

После такой наглядной демонстрации — обязан.

**Author's Note:**

> написано по [арту](https://twitter.com/saaneyoka/status/1208769197410373632?s=12)


End file.
